


Sweet Perfection

by misscinny



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misscinny/pseuds/misscinny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen gives Lavellan the perfect day, followed by the perfect night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Perfection

Sunlight poured from the balcony windows, causing Vhildere to stir in her bed. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open. She was greeted by the mountainous scene beyond her balcony, the morning sun still low in the sky. She stretched and yawned as she enjoyed the light’s warmth. The bed was so warm and comfy this morning, and she was not ready to get up.

Rolling onto her side, she was greeted with a small vase on her night stand, filled with Embrium. She smiled lazily as she reached up and touched one. It was definitely her favorite flower: bright green petals with a red center, just like her own eyes. She closed her eyes and sniffed the air, savoring the spicy smell they emitted.

Wait.

She shot up in bed. What time was it? She cursed under her breath as she pushed her covers off and jumped out of bed. She fled to her wardrobe, pulling clothes out of drawers frantically as she searched for a suitable uniform. She let out another curse as she stumbled into her trousers and tangled herself in her shirt.

She was so sure that the advisors were all going to be standing in the war room with angry expressions. All of them would inform her of how late she was and reprimand her for her irresponsibility. She let out a disgusted noise as she shoved her feet into her boots. Why had she been allowed to sleep in so late? Usually someone would come up to wake her if it was apparent that she was sleeping too long. After a quick disregard to the hairbrush on her vanity, she made her way out of her room.

She threw the door open and nearly crashed into a serving girl holding a tray of food. Her boots skid across the stone floor as she abruptly stopped.

“Miss Lavellan!” the girl exclaimed in surprise. “I thought you were still asleep. I was told to bring you breakfast.”

Vhildere glanced down at the tray. Crepes folded over sweet cream, topped with strawberries. Her mouth watered at the sight. It had become her favorite breakfast dish ever since Leliana had introduced it to her back in Haven. She shifted her weight from one leg to the other as she considered snatching the tray and fleeing with it for a brief moment.

“I would love to eat this, but I’m running late as it is,” she said hurriedly, moving to get past the elf.

“No, no,” the serving girl remained in the Inquisitor’s path. “I was given explicit instruction to make sure you are fed breakfast this morning.” She paused as she glanced over Vhildere’s appearance. “My Lady, you are aware that it is the week’s end…”

“What?” Vhildere blinked rapidly, then sighed. Right. No War Council on the last day of the week. Blowing out a frustrated breath, she motioned for the girl to follow her in. She walked back to her bed and plopped onto the edge, kicking her boots off with a frustrated sigh. She could have let herself sleep in this morn. The little elf placed the tray on the nightstand next to the vase of Embrium.

Vhildere reached up and rubbed a petal between her fingers and thumb again with a smile.

“Who brought these?” she asked.

“I’m sorry, My Lady. I don’t know,” the serving girl replied, and made her way out of Vhildere’s chambers.

Vhildere shrugged inwardly. It didn’t matter. She was pleased she had them, anyway. She grabbed the fork off of the tray and cut into the crepe. Cream dribbled from its center as she lifted the forkful to her lips. Oh sweet Creators. She tilted her head back as the flavor filled her mouth. She loved this dish, but had it so rarely. It was far too costly to have all the separate ingredients shipped in regularly. That, and the chef wasn’t keen on cooking Orlesian food. Often times, Leliana would have to cook it herself.

Vhildere grinned as she thought of Leliana and the chef arguing for control of the cooker; the cook shouting while swinging a large pan, Leliana swiping all of the utensils until there was a truce. Perhaps that’s where this meal came from, she concluded as she took another bite. Though, she hoped it was a more civil encounter between the two of them this time.

Glancing down, she noticed a note folded neatly on the corner of her tray. She picked it up and unfolded it as she popped a strawberry in her mouth. It had a single sentence written in a very neat scribe that read:

“Meeting at noon near the stables.”

Vague. And slightly ominous. As the Inquisitor, Vhildere knew she needed to attend.

After breakfast, though. There was no rush just yet.

***

Vhildere pushed her way into a large crowd that had formed in front of the stables. What kind of meeting had ensued to draw everyone’s attention in Skyhold? She squeezed her way up near the front to see all three of the advisors facing the crowd.

“...We know you all have had a stressful time since all of this began,” Leliana spoke in a raised voice. “To ease the tension, we will have a competition of sorts.” Vhildere’s pointed ears twitched as she listened. “Whoever catches the largest game for Skyhold’s kitchen this eve will be rewarded with a tray filled with our chef’s signature desserts.”

Vhildere jumped and clapped excitedly, then quickly regained her composure when several people in around her gave her strange looks. Oh Creators, how exciting! Hunting for game was one of her favorite things to do when she was still in her clan. The Keeper had always sent her out to lead the hunt when it was time to get food. She knew that meant she was the best, and it made her ego swell. The thrill of the pursuit was what used to make her feel alive!

The chef’s puff pastries were definitely a bonus incentive, as well.

But what if this was just for the citizens of the Inquisition? It would hardly seem fair if the Inquisitor took the grand prize when so many others went daily without reward for their hard work. The thought quickly quashed her excitement. She watched as several people hurried to the armory to collect gear, some claiming horses to take on their trip. Vhildere slumped slightly and kicked at a small rock.

“Inquisitor,” a deep voice called to her. Vhildere looked up and found Cullen mounted on a horse, smiling down at her. Vhildere had to hide her swoon as she swept her gaze over him: with his broad physique in plated armor, perfectly maintained blond hair countered with the perpetual stubble on his jaw, and the breeze ruffling the fur on the collar of his coat. He was truly a vision to behold. He looked an awful lot like one of those male models on the cover of Cassandra’s many romance novels.

“Commander,” she nodded and returned his smile with one of her own. Her expression quickly slid into confusion as she looked at him. “Are you participating in the event, as well?”

“Absolutely. I’m going to have a lot of competition against the men that serve under my command. But I’m mostly nervous about competing against you.”

Vhildere perked up immediately. “I can participate, as well?” she asked, her voice raised in excitement.

Cullen furrowed his brow at her. “Of course you can participate. I was looking forward to finally seeing your skill in action.”

“Oh, you’re going to regret saying that!” Vhildere teased. She did not even wait for a response before she ran in the direction of the armory to fetch her gear.

***

Vhildere leaned back in her chair, her feet propped up and crossed on the long dining table. The hall was seemingly filled with the entirety of the Inquisition this eve. They were all surely curious as to what Bronto meat actually tasted like. She grinned as people all stared at the giant rump of meat in the middle of the table, unsure of where to stick their knives.

She almost felt bad about how one-sided the competition turned out to be. There were so many participants that had been looking forward to that big tray of desserts. But it was overcrowded in the woods, which scared away most of the game. Vhildere had managed to sneak away from the main group and travel a ways down the mountain.

Her Dalish training kept her extremely stealthy, and her bow arm steady. Finding the Bronto was easy. Shooting it twice above the eye was easy, as well. Getting it back up the mountain was the hard part. Practically the entire Inquisition had to help. As thanks, Vhildere offered to share her tray of sweets with any and all who wanted some.

“It seems everyone is here to celebrate your victory,” she heard Cullen’s voice speak behind her. She tilted her head up to see him smirking down at her. She returned his smile warmly as he sat down in the seat next to her. He looked ruggedly handsome this eve, wearing a loosely laced linen shirt, brown leather pants and his tall boots. His blond curls that were typically slicked back seemed to be falling in loose loops around his head. All the tough work he put out from helping drag that beast up the mountain surely had caused his typical style to come undone. Vhildere relished the beguiling sight.

“I hope your day has been going well,” he said as he grabbed a pastry. He took a bite, and she watched flaky crumbs scatter onto his chest and dive down into the opening of his shirt.

“Uh, yes,” she said as she blinked away. “It was actually one of the best days I’ve had in a long time.”

“Really?” Cullen asked. She side glanced at him as he took another bite.

Vhildere gradually lit up as she recounted her day. She told Cullen about her panic in the morning followed by her favorite breakfast. She laughed lightly when she teased him about her victory during the hunt, blushing a little when she mentioned how she liked watching his display of strength as he helped pull the Bronto up the mountainside.

“What about the Embrium?” Cullen asked as he wiped the crumbs off of his shirt.

“What?” Vhildere turned to give him a confused stare.

Cullen froze and stared back. After an awkward pause, he looked away and rubbed at the back of his neck.

“Maker’s breath, I’m bad at this,” he said with a defeated sigh.

Vhildere gave him a wide smile as she stood from her seat. “Thank you for giving me such a wonderful day,” she said. “I should really wash the day’s hunt off of my skin.”

She leaned in and brushed her lips against his forehead. Before she could walk away, he grabbed her arm, pulling her close and pressing a lingering kiss on her lips. Her stomach knotted at the surprising gesture. He rarely showed affection to her publicly, as he liked to keep their relationship private. That never seemed to stop the gossip from spreading through Skyhold like the common cold, though.

Amber colored eyes opened to look up at her once again. “Here’s hoping your day ends as well as it began,” he said in a low voice. His heated gaze held her immobile momentarily, but she managed to blink away with a blush. Vhildere swallowed to coax her leaping heart back into her chest. She had only received that look from him one other time - when she had managed to coax a passionate kiss out of him for the first time. A quick glance around the filled hall made her conclude that now was not the time for them to reenact that moment.

“W-Well, here’s hoping!” she laughed awkwardly as she took a step back. Cullen kept a gentle grip on her until she slipped out of reach, dark eyes following her as she started for her private chamber.

***

Vhildere pressed a hand to her chest as she pushed the door to her chambers closed. She had never seen him look so intensely at her before. She wasn’t entirely sure what it meant, but it made her whole body tremble. The sensation wasn’t unpleasant. He looked at her like she was the only other person there. It made her feel pretty and desirable as she thought about it.

Her eyes fixed on the tub that was positioned near the fireplace. She walked up to it and found it already filled with heated water and scented herbs. A small smile slid across her lips as she immediately began to strip down. He already had this waiting for her when she returned to her room. The Commander thought of everything to make her day perfect, she thought.

Slowly, she eased herself into the metal tub, letting her body adjust to the temperature. The heat seeped through her skin and into her muscles as she submerged herself to her chin. Creators, the mixed sensations of heated water and strongly scented herbs was so relaxing. She grabbed the cloth that hung on the edge of the tub and began scrubbing away the grime accumulated from the day.

She lingered in the tub until the water cooled, and her fingers began to wrinkle from the moisture. After getting out and drying herself off, she slipped into her favorite sleeping garment. It was a simple slip of a gown, made with silken materials, thin straps on the shoulders, and just long enough to be modest, but not too long to tangle and twist around her in her sleep.

Just as she sat on the edge of her bed, she heard a knock.

Ugh.

“Yes?” she called to the closed door. It was silent on the other side. Sighing, Vhildere dragged herself off of the bed and walked to the door. “Who is it?” she called into the wood.

“It’s me,” her favorite rugged voice spoke on the other side. Delighted, she opened the door to find Cullen standing there to greet her. He froze in the doorway, sweeping his eyes over her slowly. Finally, they met with her gaze. Vhildere could feel her heart pound against her chest again, seeing the same fire in his expression from earlier.

“Has the Commander come to end my perfect day with a good night kiss?” she finally asked. She tried her best to hide her trembling. He gave her a lazy smile as he took a step towards her.

“If that is what my lady wishes,” he said in a low tone. He tucked a finger beneath her chin as he closed the gap between them. Vhildere tilted her head up and leaned her body against his. She could feel his stomach muscles tighten as they made contact. Warm breath brushed against her face as he rubbed the pad of his thumb across her bottom lip. She shifted her weight and pushed herself up onto the balls of her feet. He was so tall, Vhildere couldn’t even reach his chin when she was up on her tip toes.

He leaned in, slanting his mouth over hers. She closed her eyes as his stubble tickled her upper lip, and his spicy scent filled her nose. Cullen let out a small groan as his lips parted, and Vhildere replied with her own. His tongue penetrated her mouth, her whole body responding immediately with desire as it touched against her own. A fire lit inside her, concentrating in her center.

A strong, calloused hand slid gently down her neck. A finger trailed over her collarbone, then his hand slid down to cup a breast. Vhildere sucked in a breath between her teeth. Her nipple hardened in immediate response to his touch, and he flicked his thumb across it playfully. The sensation pulled a cord in her belly, and her cunt slicked in response.

“Cullen,” she sighed against his lips. He pulled away slightly to look at her. Dark eyes danced over her features, as if he were memorizing her face. He fixed on her lips before returning his gaze back to her eyes, fiery passion lighting up his honey-colored eyes.

With a shake of his head he said, “Not here,” and swooped her up, his hands tucked under her thighs. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. He kicked the door closed and carried her into the heart of her chambers. Slowly, he eased her down onto the mattress. Placing his hands on either side of her, he leaned back in and pressed another heated kiss against her lips. Vhildere tangled her fingers into his curls as she reciprocated, savoring his taste as their tongues intertwined once again.

Cullen gripped into her dark tresses, then fanned out to trail his fingers over her body again. The straps of her gown were pushed down her arms until her breasts were bared, and her dark nipples tightened as they were exposed to the air.

Vhildere tensed a bit as he peppered light kisses down her neck and chest, leaving a heated trail in their wake. Her heart raced, and her breathing quickened as he continued his descent. She was nervous and self conscious, not sure what she was supposed to do to.

His lips wrapped around one of her taught nipples, and she shivered in pleasure. The velvet of his tongue teased the peak, and he reached up to cup her free breast. A moan rumbled in Vhildere’s throat as he nursed at one nipple and rolled the other between his fingers.

He shifted his attention to her other breast, giving it the same amount of care and attention as he did the first. A fiery intensity blazed in her loins, amplifying with each squeeze and suckle.

He began to trail kisses over the silk of her gown, leaving Vhildere’s breasts wet and chilled in the exposed air. Her pulse thundered in her ears as he pushed the skirt up over her hips. A small guttural sound escaped his lips as he saw that she wore no small clothes. Warm breath caressed her flesh as his lips brushed against her navel. The muscles in her stomach tightened as his stubbled jaw tickled her belly. He slowly dragged his mouth down the center of her belly, stopping at the rounded bone between her legs. Heavy-hooded eyes looked up at her, his face poised just over her heated sex. It was an unspoken question: asking her to let him to continue. She felt her face flush deeply as she nodded to him once.

That was all Cullen needed. He wrapped his arms under her hips and pulled her small body close to the edge of the bed where he knelt. Doubts entered her mind as she watched him dip his head between her thighs, but they were quickly quashed as his tongue probed her bare folds. Her legs squeezed together involuntarily at feeling him taste her.

Vhildere leaned her head back against the mattress. Her jaw slackened and her senses blurred as his mouth explored. The velvet of his tongue teased her labial folds, then he swept his eager mouth up to attend to her swollen nub. Her breath hitched in her throat as he nursed on the pearl. One of his hands trailed from her hip and met her center. He pushed a single finger into her slickened core, curling it to find her trigger spot.

Her eyes rolled back and she shut them tight as a swell began deep in her abdomen. She had never been touched like this before. It was all so overwhelming, and she knew that she would peak soon. Her hips rolled against his mouth as the walls of her cunt began to tighten. Cullen kept at her jewel expertly, massaging it with his tongue and applying gentle pressure with his teeth. Vhildere panted and moaned, gripping his curls between her legs as she reached her peak. She sucked in a breath between her teeth and her body writhed as she came undone; her vagina clenching and throbbing around his finger.

Vhildere lay there on her mattress, twitching and convulsing as she awaited the ebb. She had never felt anything like that before. Sure, she had given herself orgasms before. But there was something about him. His touch. His mouth. The sounds he made…

Cullen took the time as she wound down from her climax to caress her body tenderly. Loving hands massaged her inner thighs, attentive digits pressing into her soft flesh around her hips.

As her convulsions from the aftershocks eased, he pulled his shirt off and leaned in close to press kisses against her belly again. He trailed up, pushing her gown all the way over her head and discarding it on the floor with his shirt. He loosed the laces on his leather pants and pushed them off along with his smalls. He leaned over her again, nestling between her legs and pecking light kisses on her lips and jaw.

Doubt filled Vhildere’s mind again as she felt his hard length press against her belly. She wasn’t sure she could accommodate for his larger form. She suddenly felt dainty and petite in his embrace.

“I can’t wait any longer to have you,” he breathed. Vhildere shivered as his raspy voice spoke into her ear. Hot breath brushed against her neck. He shifted himself, sliding his length against her love-slicked folds. Her body responded immediately; her sex engorging again when she felt him positioned intimately against her.

She swallowed audibly. She was still slightly apprehensive about the size difference. But, she didn’t want him to stop. “Okay,” she finally answered a bit shakily.

Cullen pulled back and positioned the two of them in the center of her bed. Putting his weight on his hands, he poised the tip of his cock against her soaked warmth. He pressed a hard kiss against her lips as he slowly pushed the head into her tight entrance. She tensed up at it stretched her wide. So wide. Creators, could she do this? Seeing her tension, Cullen reached between them, massaging her pearl with his thumb. It made her relax a little, allowing her body to respond to the pleasure. She let out a small purr as his expert hand teased her.

In one slow motion, Cullen pushed through, piercing her maiden head. Vhildere clamped her hands on his arms, digging her nails into his skin. She cried out in surprise as the pain splashed a cold drench over her desire. An ache she never thought she would experience slowly diminished as he was seated to the hilt within her. Tears rolled down her cheeks, and Cullen wiped them away.

“You were untouched?” he asked in a low voice, stroking her cheek gently.

“Y-Yes,” she said breathlessly. She could feel her face flush again as she answered him.

“With my hand inside… And you were so tight… I thought that it was just because you’re an elf…” He side glanced, a guilty look in his eye. “Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked, concern etched across his face.

Vhildere shrugged slightly, feeling her pride bristle a bit. “I didn’t want you to stop if you knew,” she admitted.

With a light smile, he pressed his lips against hers. He released a moan as he pulled himself out slowly, then slid back again inside her. She gasped against his mouth at the sensation.

He began to move himself in and out of her, and she writhed in newfound pleasure beneath him. Her nails grazed his back, and she clung to him as if holding on for dear life. The pleasure was unlike anything she’d ever felt before, and Cullen was the one giving it to her. He was like hard steel one moment, yet tender velvet within her the next. His body sank into her and rocked her as she whimpered and held him close.

He continued, his arms above her shoulders to hold himself steady above her. His face was tense - watching her as he thrust himself rhythmically inside of her.

“Vhildere,” he groaned as he pressed his face into the hollow of her neck. His pace sped up between her thighs, causing her voice to staccato as she cried out in pleasure. Finally, he pushed roughly once deep inside her - his cock pulsing as he filled her with his warm seed.

The two of them laid there, intertwined and panting as his euphoria slowly subsided. His face was still pressed into her neck as he gathered her close in his arms. She smiled contentedly at the fact that she saved herself for him. She was his, and his alone.

“Ar lath ma, vhenan,” she said to him as she teased his blond curls - now slightly dampened with sweat from his fervent loving. Dark eyes looked up at her.

“What does that mean?” he asked.

She smiled warmly and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. “I love you, my heart,” she translated.

Cullen beamed. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her over and over again. Just when she thought she would suffocate, he pulled back.

“I love you, too,” he reciprocated.

It was the perfect day, concluded with the perfect night. And Cullen gave it all to her. She could never be happier.


End file.
